


Harder • KunTen / Kun x Ten

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝No soy tan débil como piensas. No voy a llorar por ser rechazado por ti, puedo con esto, puedo aceptar que no me quieres y que esto nunca será posible, puedo hacerlo y no quiero que te sientas mal por ello, porque yo nunca pedí enamorarme de ti❞
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Harder • KunTen / Kun x Ten

Chittaphon giraba sus pies sobre el suelo con lentitud, sus brazos parecían guiarse con el escaso viento de la habitación. Ten parecía la pluma de un ave cayendo al suelo; balanceándose de un lado a otro con los ojos concentrados en un punto y el cabello húmedo sobre su frente.

Kun no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra; permaneció quieto en el umbral mientras se perdía en la música que inundaba sus oídos y los majestuosos movimientos del tailandés, que después de varios minutos notó su presencia.

—Kun... — Sonrió el pelinegro deteniendo su vista en el rostro de chino y pausaba la música — ¿Necesitas algo? —Kun le devolvió la sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

Chittaphon siempre había sido amable con él, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades, de alguna forma habían logrado llevarse bien, se habían vuelto cercanos y se apreciaban hasta el punto en que Kun se preocupaba por el pelinegro por el más mínimo suceso y el más bajo lo buscaba para casi cualquier cosa.

—Es hora de cenar. Toma una ducha y luego ve a comer algo, ya has pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

Chittaphon asiente tomando su sudadera del suelo y después corre hacia su habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kun a veces solía pensar que Ten era como niño consentido, con esa actitud desvergonzada y los pequeños pucheros que mostraba cada vez que no conseguía algo que quería; Kun pensaba que era adorable.

Minutos más tarde, se hallaban sentados en la sala, Kun permanecía al lado de Yangyang, mientras que Chittaphon a un lado de Yukhei, estaba sentado justo enfrente suyo y no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras llenaba sus mejillas de espaguetis y llenaba sus labios de salsa. Kun podía observar al pelinegro toda la vida si se lo permitieran, Kun podía acompañarlo y cuidarlo si tan solo tuviera el valor de aceptar lo que su pecho gritaba cada vez que sus miradas se conectaban.

—Chittaphon... — Lo llamó el mayor. Ten levantó la mirada de su plato de alimentos para mirarlo — Come más lento, te estás manchando — Kun dijo limpiando la comisura de los labios del tailandés.

Los ojos Chittaphon se expandieron mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas. El ruido había sido interrumpido y de pronto todos en la mesa se habían detenido a observar lo que pasaba con los mayores de la sub unidad china.

—Wow, eso fue tan cliché — Yangyang comenzó a reír recibiendo un golpe de Sicheng en las costillas para callarlo e indicarle que siguiera comiendo.

La cena terminó gratamente, Lucas hizo un par de bromas y todos rieron, Ten rodó los ojos un par de veces y Sicheng hizo mismo cuando todos se habían ido a ver televisión dejándolo solo con los mayores del grupo para limpiar la mesa.

—Si quieres ve a ver televisión con los demás — Kun le dijo al pelinegro y este no tardó ni dos segundos cuando dejó el último vaso sobre el fregadero y se fue hacía donde estaban los menores.

—Estás siendo muy obvio — Sicheng lo reprendió en el momento que la silueta del tailandés desapareció por completo. El volumen de su voz era bajo, pero tenía un tono duro — Eres un adulto, pero no actúas como tal ¿Cuando vas a aceptar lo que sientes por Chittaphon? ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes jugar con sus sentimientos diciéndole que no gustas de él, pero tratándolo como si fuera importante para ti?

—Ten es importante para mí — Respondió con el ceño arrugado.

—No de la forma que a él le gustaría

Kun dirigió la mirada a la silueta de su compañero; Ten estaba sentado en medio de Hendery y Xiao, los tres reían mirando lo que sea que estuvieran pasando en la televisión. Chittaphon sintió la mirada de Kun sobre él y sus pupilas no tardaron en encontrarse con las del líder.

—No sabes de qué estás hablando. No quiero hablar de eso.

Sicheng lo miró molesto y Kun respondió de la misma forma. Cuando terminaron de limpiar, Sicheng fue a sentarse con los demás miembros mientras Kun suspiró fastidiado y salió del departamento. Cubrió su cabeza con la gorra de su sudadera, caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una tienda. Dio un parte de vueltas tratando de buscar diferentes golosinas, cuando pensó tener las suficientes se dirigió al mostrador.

—Cien yuanes por favor — La cajera sonrió amablemente y Kun asintió fracasando en la búsqueda de su billetera. — Y-yo olvidé mi billetera —Susurró apenado

—Puede quedarse con el cambio — El cuerpo de Kun se volvió rígido, a su lado la silueta de Ten extendía unos cuantos billetes a la cajera y tomaba la bolsa de plástico para luego salir de la tienda y tomar el camino de regreso al departamento. El camino se hizo eterno, Ten no había pronunciado ninguna palabra y Kun tampoco parecía querer romper el silencio.

—Tú... lucias molesto hace un momento — Susurró el más bajo sacando una barra de chocolate de la bolsa de compra.

—No, yo...

—Puede que mi chino no sea muy bueno, Kun — Interrumpió el pelinegro adelantando sus pasos— Pero tampoco soy estúpido... sé lo que te dijo Sicheng, pude leer sus labios y quiero que sepas que no soy tan delicado como sueles creerlo. Sé aceptar cuando una persona no me quiere.

—Chittaphon...

—Por favor déjame terminar— Pidió el tailandés deteniéndose frente a la figura del castaño. — Te quiero, te quiero como jamás pensé querer a alguien, pero eso no significa que vaya a obligarte a sentir algo que no deseas. Ya no soy un adolescente, no voy a llorar por ser rechazado por ti, puedo con esto, puedo aceptar que no me quieres y que esto nunca será posible, puedo hacerlo — Su rostro era serio, pero en sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas tentaban con caer — Y no quiero que te sientas mal por esto, no es tu culpa ni tampoco es mía. Yo nunca pedí enamorarme de ti y si en este momento pudiera hacer algo para deshacerme de mis sentimientos, te juro que no pensaría en aceptarlo, pero no puedo, por más que lo desee no sucederá; solo debo tener paciencia y esperar a que esto se desvanezca. Por eso debes dejar de pensar en aquella noche, pretende no haberme creído y yo me encargaré de lo demás ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

El silencio siguió en la garganta del chino, su estómago se movió de una extraña forma y su corazón sintió agrietarse cuando Chittaphon se acercó y dejó un corto beso en su mejilla.

—Te quiero — Dijo entregándole la bolsa para después caminar hacia su edificio.

Kun permaneció estático por un tiempo más. Chittaphon había desaparecido y en el momento en que se percató de ello su corazón se sintió vacío.

Caminó dando pasos lentos, entró al departamento con la sorpresa de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, los chicos ya estaban en sus habitaciones y por un momento quiso reírse al recordar que la suya la compartía con el tailandés.

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, mil interrogantes y cero respuestas de hacían presentes.

¿Chittaphon se alejaría? ¿Aún le permitiría abrazarlo, cuidarlo? ¿Aún vendría cuando lo necesitara?

No quería pensar en una situación que lo llevara lejos del más bajo y sin embargo ahí estaba, recostado en su cama con las luces apagadas y la mirada clavada en el techo. Giró su rostro observando el pecho ajeno subir y bajar lentamente. Kun no pudo evitarlo y se levantó con los pies descalzos. La poca luz que se colaba por los faroles de la calle le permitieron ver el rostro del chico y entonces se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Chittaphon había dicho que no lloraría y lo había hecho; sus párpados estaban hinchados, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus pestañas húmedas. Chittaphon pretendía ser fuerte, pero el realidad era delicado, era sensible y muchas cosas podían herirlo y Kun había sido una de ellas.

Kun lo amaba y lo había herido. Lo amaba y había destruido su corazón. Kun había prometido olvidarlo cuando en realidad debió haber prometido amarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Kun lo había dejado ir cuando debió haberlo sostenido.

El castaño acarició el rostro ajeno con la punta de sus dedos, acomodó los mechones de su cabello y se sentó sobre las sábanas de la cama para dejar un beso sobre sus labios, pero antes de que estos se rozaran, el tailandés abrió los ojos y Kun pudo observar la profundidad de ellos, pensó que podía perderse y pensó que eso no le importaría en lo más mínimo si pudiera permanecer de esa manera para siempre.

Chittaphon separó los labios para intentar hablar, pero Kun se adelantó y juntó sus bocas para sellar sus labios.

—Perdóname por ser el mayor idiota del mundo — Habló el más alto con la frente pegada a la del pelinegro y las manos sobre las mejillas del tailandés. Sin alejar la mirada y con la voz más segura que podía dar. — Te quiero, Chittaphon. Desde antes de que tú me lo dijeras, desde antes de hacernos cercanos, te quiero y esto me tiene tan aterrorizado, que prefería ser yo quien pagara por ello, pero no puedo tolerar ni un momento más el saber que puedo hacer esto y tener que permanecer alejado.

Chittaphon permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, respiró lo más hondo que pudo y volvió a besar los labios del chino.

—Me hiciste esperar demasiado... espero que me puedas recompensar

Kun río bajito volviendo a unir sus labios.

—Lo haré, te prometo que lo haré, sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome, lo haré. Porque quiero permanecer un largo tiempo aquí, contigo. De esta forma...


End file.
